Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 22
|prev = Chapter 21 |next = Chapter 23 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-22-779334193 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181658629772/underearth-book-1-chapter-22}} The Hotlands of Mount Hot certainly lived up to their name. Within a minute of entering, Frisk's clothes were completely dry, and the constant on-setting feeling of hypothermia was gone as well. On his left was a massive stone wall, seemingly a mixture of natural and artificial. Frisk couldn't quite tell, but this was most certainly the mountain-side of Mount Hot. Closer to Frisk than the wall on the island he was walking on was another sentry station, not unlike the ones in Snowdin Heights and Waterfall Caves, though this one was empty. Ahead of the sentry station was a bridge running over a river of lava. Across the river was another island, this one much larger than the previous. On the left side of this new island was a water cooler, like the kind you'd find in an office building. Nothing else of note to Frisk was here, except for the outrageous temperature of the area. In the distance, Frisk could see a large object coming into view. As he got closer, he could make out some of the words on the front. LAB, it read. Closer still, Frisk took notice to two armored soldiers blocking a branching path that lead into the mountain. Frisk approached and asked them what they were doing. "Sorry... Undyne, like, told us there was totally a Human in the area. So, like, us Royal Guards are blocking off the elevators for now." A lockdown, huh. Am I really that much of a threat to them? Frisk thought to himself. "Ngah! Even if the elevators on this end aren't working anyway, we'll do our best, Ms. Undyne!" the Royal Guard spoke to himself after a second. The other Royal Guard there didn't speak, he just stood there. Frisk noticed a stairwell leading down, away from the mountain, behind him. As he descended, a rather large raft with a cloaked personage standing on it came into view. When he got closer, the figure spoke to him. "Tra la la. I am the Riverman. Or am I the Riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?" "I-I'm sorry, but I don't have any money." "Tra la la, did I label my ride with a monetary value? I think not." Frisk went silent for a moment. That is true, everything Frisk had come upon so far in the Underground typically cost something, so he just assumed that this would too. "Where are your stops?" "Tra la la, the Acheron River circles the Underground. There is a port here, near the Quiet Village, and near Snowdin Town." "Oh, I see. No thanks." "Then perhaps another time. Or perhaps not. It doesn't really matter." Frisk turned around to start ascending the stairs, but before he did, he had a thought. "Excuse me, Riverman. Is there a way to get to the top of Mount Hot from your boat?" "Tra la la, interesting question. Rivers don't normally go up." "But is there another stop nearby?" "This is the only port in the Hotlands. I hear the left set of elevators is out. Perhaps the right set then. If you wish to find the right set, proceed through the lab at the top of this hill." The Riverman said, pointing what looked like a heavily rotted finger at the summit of the staircase. The Riverman then drifted down the river, leaving Frisk alone at the shore. Frisk climbed back up to the top of the hill and approached the laboratory. As he got close, the door on the front opened, as if inviting him inside. }} Category:Underearth